Grystania
Grystania is a frozen, yet beautiful land with long winters and short summers. Because of its immense size, it only rivals the size of the Polelands and is known as the Gaet Penninsula for it is the gateway to the Polelands other than by sea. Grystania is also protected by Redurantia. History ﻿Grystania began as a simple, unruled land with a few farmers who found out that Asgurnian corn grew up well here and decided to come here for it never peaks above 60 and is never lower than -15. After this time, Vulca realized this was a rich place and battled Isis for it for it was a beautiful place to live. Soon began the battle for Grystania which lasted for five whole days and destroyed the farmlands. Vulca finally was able to lave and headed for the Polelands knowing he won. Grystania was now known as Vulcania. After Vulcania was created, Vulca destroyed the farmlands and told them he doesn't want food because it is the human weakness that destroys the gods. Suddenly, the farmers finally were able to farm again when Vulca was called for a three month summon. After that, the farmers didn't want Vulca ruling, so Urzreil came and stood up against Vulca. Finally, their worries settled and they could survive in these cold, harsh enviroments. Finally, they have acheived the kingdom of Urzreilia, of which was the first name of Grystania until Salazar Gryst came and revolutionized the entire country. The entire country was under a Civil War and couldn't put an end to it, but as Salazar came along, the civil war was ended and was declared the "Impossible ending". Salazar was then declared king and the country was renamed Gryst. After three generations, the Gryst line finally died. The Bryant line finally ruled amd brought peace to Grystania, but when the Sorcerer of Cryptic Forest came out to the royals, she saw that the Bryants were manipulating the people and brought a new child into the world and it was of Gryst blood. She named it Yulor Gryst, the fourth of the Gryst lineage. The bryants went to war up against Yulor as he was fighting with the Sorcerer, but Yulor overpowered them and brought even more freedom to Grystania and ended the war gainst the two houses. After four generations, the Gryst lineage brought about Salazar Gryst II and brought about Rudolfus Gryst VI. After this, the generations began to grow thinner and thinner. The people started leaning towards a democracy, but finally the Bryant lineage came back as the lost son of the Bryant family was discovered to have married and start the Bryant lineage again, but the bryant alive at the time, Gjur Bryant was the only Bryant alive, so he decided to wed, but he has been in the search for many years. To this day he still is looking for a wife. Grystania has been in wars only seventeen times, but some of them lasted only for two months while some lasted for five years. Category:Locations Category:Grystania